


Therapy chicken's

by William_Grahm



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Crying, Cute, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gen, Hannibal in Love, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hugs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, M/M, Other, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Grahm/pseuds/William_Grahm
Summary: Hannibal has a new foreign client who is a bit odd even to his standers.





	Therapy chicken's

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing these to charters together I think they work horribly together but in a writing point of view work beautifully! I hope you enjoy!  
> #HanniBull!

“Good evening,” Hannibal's thick accent echoed into his waiting room and into his next patient’s ears. The patient turned and stood as he began to make his way to the door. Hannibal offered a warm smile as he stood to the side so the rough looking gentleman could step inside, “please, come in.”

The man stepped in hesitantly at first looking around the huge room before puffing out his chest a bit to show no fear.  Clearing his throat he flared his nostrils a bit as he spoke, “a lot of room in here,” he huffed out in his own thick accent as he turned to face Hannibal.

Hannibal smirked inwardly to himself, “yes,” he said closing the door. He then walked around and took a seat in one of the black leather chairs, “Please sit Elias, may I call you Elias?” Hannibal said gesturing kindly to the seat across from his, they had meet previously to schedule the appointment but had not spoken anymore since.

“Yes, that's fine,” Elias smirked, “why wouldn't it be?” Elias took his seat all the while Hannibal grimaced inwardly wishing he were Will instead.

“Some patients prefer if we stay out of the first name bases,” Hannibal explained, “I am hearing an accent,” Hannibal smiled, “Denmark?”

“Yes!” Elias smiled giggling slightly, ”I just moved from Ork island. I lived there with my brothers, Gabriel, Franz, Josef, and Gregor.”

“You and your family are close?” Hannibal studied not quit a question but in that manner.

“Yes,” Elias beamed back.

“And your parents? What about them?” Hannibal watched Elias’s face change from a childish grin to a pained frown and he said the word  _ parents _ . This made Hannibal want to rip Elias’s mind open even more.

Elias huffed a little and put his hands into his lap. He was not tearing up for he was not sure if he should be sad for his parents or not. The whole thing was very confusing.

“I guess...that's kind of why I am here, you could say that,” Elias said quietly.

“Alright,” Hannibal said a readjusting himself in his chair slightly to feel more comfortable knowing he would be there for a while, “I don't have another client until 7:30,” he said looking at his watch, it was only 6:05, “but there is no pressure to talk about it at all. if you feel like you are not ready we can talk about whatever you would like,” Hannibal offered a kind smile.

As much as he wanted to, he knew pushing the gentlemen should cause him to lock up and he would never learn what was up with his parents.

“Thank you,” Elias smiled back before scooting forward in his seat a little more so he could be closer so he did not have to talk so loud, although knowing Elias..He is gonna end up yelling anyway. He leaned his on his elbows and put his hands together, “but I think I will tell you.”

Hannibal was surprised but desired he would unhook his leg from the other and mimic the other man's actions also leaning forward on his knees with his elbow.

“Okay,” he smiled again, “whenever you're ready.”

Elias swallowed and then rubbed his forehead with one hand as if he had a fever. a thought ran through his mind that as soon as he got the chance he would get a good sniff in just for good measure.

“Well,” Elias sighed before he began, “my father was a very sick man. He is dead now along with my mother but while he was alive, he bred animals to make me and my brothers.” Hannibal sat up remembering when Elias had walked in and getting a faint whiff of a something non-human.

Hannibal leaned back again crossing one leg over the other and slightly rose his hand to ask a question, Elias acknowledged with a smile and nod, “Are you spliced with a bull by any chance?” Hannibal asked tilting his head to the side.

Elias was flabbergasted, jaw dropping to the floor, “how did you know! Yes! 11.4% exactly.”

“Good guess I suppose,” Hannibal lied cooly.

“thank you for not interrupting,” Elias said with a smile again and blushed slightly.

“Of course,” Hannibal nodded, “I have no tolerance for the rude.”

“Oh! I feel the same way!” Elias exclaimed excitedly, jumping a little.

Hannibal pulled back beginning to feel a little uneasy with the other man. He was overly excited and seemed reckless for certain reasons that were unknown.

“We are very similar!” Elias shouted now, very excited, “you and I!”

“Yes?” Hannibal nodded, unsure if he should continue seeing this patient or not. Looking down at his watch he realized it was only 6:25... 35 more minutes to go.

“Yes!” Elias stood now and walked across the room unable to hold his excitement in. Quickly he turned, “you should grow a mustache!”

“What?” Hannibal said uncharacteristically high pitched, he cleared his throat trying to compose himself, “no, Elias please sit back down.”

Elias was now facing the window looking out to watch the snow fall. He turned to look at the doctor with eyes that were now glossed over into a puppy dog look.

“I..I'm sorry I did not mean too...” Elias closed his arms over his chest to hold himself slightly as a tear threatened to roll down his hot cheek.

Hannibal fought the urge to roll his eyes at the man child, instead he stood up to go comfort him. Walking over to the man he laid a hand on his shoulder and looked into the now dripping eyes that were Elias’.

“Now, now Elias,” Hannibal cooed, “it's alright…” Hannibal was caught off guard by Elias’ strong arms pulling him in.

Hannibal’s defenses turned on but were quickly turned off by the the tears that began soaking through his expensive and well tailored dressings. Hannibal hesitated for a moment unsure of the legalities before wrapping his arms around the trembling man. His face was emotionless as his arms held the man close. Elias cried loudly onto his chest for what felt like hours before Hannibal finally acted.

“Alright,” he said firmly but also with as much kindness as he could muster, “it's alright. Now, let go of me,” Hannibal tried to move away.

Elias refused to move for he found Hannibal vary comforting. Hannibal on the other hand had had enough.

“That's enough Elias,” Hannibal said sternly pulling away from the man sort of harshly but keeping his tone warm as to ease the tension.

Elias huffed again rubbing his nose on his sleeve. Hannibal tried his best not to cringe at the snot that gathered there on his clothing.

“If you don't want me here I will leave then,” Elias hiccupped before storming over to the door. Hannibal turned to watch him leave debating if he should stop him or not, “here I go...” Elias stopped at the door opening it, “leaving now...” He looked back at Hannibal who stood with perfect posture unfazed by the man's poor attempt to upset him, “what is wrong with you?” Elias screamed, “you are supposed to be a supportive person. You are a psychiatrist for God sakes show some compassion for your patient! All I want is a simple “do not go!” even if I do go knowing you said that would have made it a little better.” Elias stopped, more tears running down his now stained cheeks, “Nogle psykiater er dig,” Elias spate in his native tongue.

Hannibal understood him and grew very angry at the fact that this man would come into his office and offend him like this!

“Og dig,” Hannibal began to speak Danish back at him, “and you are to come into my establishment and say things like this to me. You are being very rude!”

Elias stood still for a moment feeling uneasy, he thought the other man would not be able to understand him for calling him out on his bad psychiatry, but apparently he could speak more than one language!

“I'm sorry,” he returned to speaking English in a now calmer but still vary irritated manner, “I am just very upset.”

“I know you are upset,” Hannibal said in a very upset manner making his way across the room towards Elias, “but that is no reason to doubt my skills as a psychiatrist,” Hannibal stopped in front of the other man all but a foot away now, “I was just trying to give you space,” Hannibal stepped closer, “I see now that is not what you want.”

Elias was very confused. His mind raced with many thoughts about the other man standing before him. With a raise in his brow, Elias put up his hands in a fit of embarrassment, “oh! nej!’ Elias exclaimed backing away slightly.

Hannibal cocked a brow up at the man, not sure what his ‘oh no’ was about.

“I can see you are well put together Dr.Lecter but I am not gay,” Elias explained putting a hand on his heart and finally stepping too far back and hitting the door frame. the door was open now, if he wanted to leave he could go at any time.

“Oh, no Elias,”  Hannibal's eyes widened as he tried to explain “I am so sorry, you have misunderstood me. I was simply saying you wanted my support. I was not thinking of you sexually at all at any point I can assure you of that.”

Hannibal tried to offer a smile but it was not returned, “why not?” Elias pouted.

“I beg you pardon?” Hannibal cleared his throat, fighting the urge to put his hands on his nimble hips.

"You said you were not sexually attracted to me,” Elias begins, “this is because you do not like men? Or because I am not to your liking?”

Hannibal stared at the man for a moment thinking of the possibilities of who would miss him if he were to turn into a nice roast with beans and chianti to match, but alas Will was his next patient and the cleanup would take to long.

“I am not interested in such things at the moment,” Hannibal lied as the vary image of Will appearing into his brain ever so quickly clouded his thought for a moment, “maybe we could continue another time?” He tried to change the subject.

Elias nodded.

Hannibal checked his watch, 6:53pm just about time. After getting Elias’ next appointment scheduled and another good cry was painfully sat through, there was a knock on the office door. Hannibal looked down at his watch, 7:35! Oh no! He was making Will wait! Quickly he turned to Elias.

“Okey, Elias,” he said sternly this time with no warmth not caring anymore...the hour is up and he had enough, “I have another patient.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you love Men and chicken and Hannibal just as much as I and if you have not seen men and chicken you should! Its a grate film! Thanks again for reading! <3


End file.
